


when you love someone

by thatiranianphantom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And them having their weird murder kink that is CANON, Because after the week that was last week, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I think the fandom needs it, Like tooth-rotting bughead fluff, Really it's just fluff, season 5 speculation, so adorable in fact that they're starting to annoy their friends, so it's bughead being adorable, too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatiranianphantom/pseuds/thatiranianphantom
Summary: Again, they’re happy for the reunited twosome. Really can’t stress that enough. But it was all a bit...much. They can’t seem to be apart for more than a few seconds, and while initially, it followed in their usual theme of being sweet and endearing, it was getting a bit irritating.Betty and Jughead's reunion through the eyes of their friends.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 40
Kudos: 86
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	when you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the theme of "the people wanted this". Here is Betty and Jughead being annoyingly, disgustingly adorable after they reunite. I got to take inspiration from Buffy and Friends here. Bonus points if you can spot the Friends reference. I love Friends and I will not be ashamed of this.

It’s important to note before anything, that they’re happy for Betty and Jughead. Honestly, they are. The two were inseparable in high school, and then the Great Breakup of 2020 had happened. And for five long years, both Betty and Jughead had seemed...incomplete. Until both of them had come back to Riverdale, there had been confrontations, tears, yelling, and then kissing. And now, evidently, they’re back together. 

Again, they’re happy for the reunited twosome. Really can’t stress that enough. But it was all a bit...much. They can’t seem to be apart for more than a few seconds, and while initially, it followed in their usual theme of being sweet and endearing, it was getting a bit irritating. 

* * *

_ Reggie _ _. _

It was kind of unbelievable. I mean,  _ Jones _ . Scoring a chick like Cooper. Not once, but multiple times. 

Jones didn’t even lift. He ate a diet of entirely carbs. He probably didn’t even know what egg whites  _ were _ , and yet baby Coop is sitting damn near on his lap as he kisses down her neck. 

And they’re at  _ breakfast _ . 

They can’t seem to keep their hands off each other, but Reggie’s totally not jealous. Veronica had to pound on their door for a full five minutes before a very disheveled looking Betty and Jughead finally came out and made an appearance this morning, but it’s not like he’s admiring  _ Jones _ . 

He just thinks there should be some decency in the world, that’s all. Not lap-sitting at brunch. Brunch is supposed to be a classy affair. 

Jones nibbles on Betty’s neck, and she gives a tiny whine. 

Heaving an audible sigh, Reggie angles his body to push into Jughead’s side, knocking Betty slightly askew. 

Jones dares to shoot him a dirty look. “You mind, Mantle?”

“Back at ya, Jones. Can you control yourself for five minutes?”

Jughead lets out a derisive snort. “ _ You  _ telling me not to kiss my girlfriend, Reggie?”

Glaring, Reggie knocks his shoulder into Jughead. “We aren’t at a strip club, Jones. Keep it PG.” 

“So we can’t act happy? Is brunch a solemn affair?” Jones grumbles, head down. “God, I will never understand rich people.”

Cooper tucks her face into his neck, smoothing a hand over his cheek. Reggie exhales in frustration. 

“Cooper, control your woman.” 

* * *

_ Cheryl. _

It’s getting ridiculous. Borderline disrespectful. When Cheryl Marjorie Blossom speaks, the peasants are required to listen. And Betty and Jughead would find it difficult to listen with their tongues down each other’s throats. 

Her cousin looks happy. More than happy, actually. She looks more radiant than Cheryl has seen her in years. It’s just a sad fact that this happiness comes with a scrawny hobo attached to her. Look, Cheryl Blossom is a woman of good taste. One need only cast eyes on her beloved TT to know this. But even if she were at all interested in men, Cheryl fails to ascertain how a moody, beanie-wearing welfare baby is an attractive option, when fine samples like her TT are right there. 

She even had to waste six minutes of her precious time this morning informing Betty and Jughead that no, they were not allowed to skip brunch, and yes, she would notice if they were missing. 

When they finally did make it to brunch, there were multiple chairs available, and yet her sweet cousin sits in the hobo’s lap. 

During the meal, they were borderline scandalous, to the point where she commiserates disgusted looks with Reggie. These two animals had given her common ground with  _ Reggie Mantle _ . Cheryl can scarcely think of a time where she has been quite so disgusted.

Finally, out of good options, Cheryl Blossom seats herself physically between the two. It’s a noble sacrifice, because she has to sit  _ beside _ Jughead Jones. Like, touching him. She feels a burning urge for her finest scented hand sanitizer, but it’s a sacrifice needed for a PG-rated brunch. 

(After, she spends a full ten minutes losing herself in the sweet scents of her beloved Toni. A needed palate cleanser.) 

* * *

_ Kevin. _

#Bughead are back on, and Kevin’s fingers are itching for his laptop, to update his RiverGossip followers. He’d kept careful track of their breakup, the limited other partners they’d kept, and, of course, faithfully recapped every word of their reunion. 

His readers couldn’t get enough. 

They were riveting, but they also had, apparently, thrown decency to the wind in their latest reunion. Kevin was a journalist, and that meant there were things he couldn’t print. For the most part, it was convenient to all be staying at Thistlehouse while they were all back in Riverdale, but he certainly couldn’t print the amount of times he’d had to bang on the wall at night to get them to quiet the hell down and let people sleep. 

They’d stopped even looking embarrassed at this point. 

Most dinnertimes, they struggle to keep the reunified couple’s attention. 

On one such occasion, it takes five full, very pointed “ahem”’s to get Betty and Jughead to finally look up. “I just feel like it’s going to be very hard to eat with your tongues down each other’s throat.”

(At that point they started feeding each other, and that was the turning point. Kevin demands they take at least an hour a day apart to be, as he puts it “a little less Harlequin times a thousand”.)

He sneaks covert pictures that his readers eat up, and thanks to them, he’s named the #2 gossip site in Riverdale. 

(He’ll be on top of RiverdaleWeekly by month’s end, he predicts. Kevin Keller gives the people what they want.) 

* * *

_ Toni. _

She had spent a grand total of one night with Jughead Jones. And she knows how that sounds, but it was never like that. One kiss was enough to know.

Jughead was handsome, he was Serpent royalty just waiting to take the crown. He was someone Toni Topaz instantly allied herself with. And at the time they met, he was very much in a couple. Even had she never met Betty, she heard enough about her in the space of two days to know Jughead was happily taken. 

It had been two days filled with “Betty said this” and “Betty discovered that” to make her more than a tiny bit envious of the relationship Kevin had affectionately dubbed “Bughead”. Then, unexpectedly, on the day he becomes a Serpent, Toni goes to Jughead to give him his tattoo (she had never really understood why they had tasked tattooing to every member of their group, and if she were honest, it showed in the tattoo’s quality, but she had come to accept it, like many things, as Serpent tradition), and finds him alone in the darkness.

He’d flinched when she mentioned Betty. “It’s a nonissue,” he had said. And again, he was handsome, and he was there. Not her proudest moment, but just one kiss. That had been all it had taken. He was not over Betty, the moping, moodiness and general air of depression that would fill the next few weeks would make that clear. And when they broke up again, Toni wondered if he would ever be over Betty. 

Recent events tended towards no. 

She finds their level of affection on one level sweet, and it doesn’t hurt that Cheryl is ever more affectionate to try to block them out, but the sweetness quickly fades when she sees them in their office, at their latest murder board.

Look, these two had always had their kinks and Toni Topaz was not here to judge. Admittedly, the mystery of who was (currently) after the Lodge family was not their biggest mystery to date. But Toni had noticed a direct correlation between the days they were on investigation mode and how -  _ loud _ \- they were that night. And as well, how they looked at each other when they were tossing out theories. 

She supposes it’s the combination of mysteries and murder that seem to get both of them going. Again, she doesn’t judge. But she would appreciate them at least remembering that there were multiple people staying at the house. 

* * *

_ Veronica. _

“I’m just not feeling well, V.” 

Veronica gives her head an emphatic shake. “Not buying it, B. It’s ladies night, and in the grand tradition of all the ladies nights that have come before it, it will not be skipped out on for a boy.” 

“It’s not,” Betty gives a pathetic cough. “I’m really sick!” 

Veronica fixes her with a disbelieving look. “Betty Cooper, you were a terrible liar then, and you are a terrible liar now. Get your hot ass out here, because it’s ladies night, and ladies night is not optional.”

Betty visibly deflates, and asks if she can at least say goodbye to Jughead. 

In later retellings, Veronica Lodge will state that Betty was given a time limit, and forewarned that if that time limit were not observed, there would be consequences.

In Betty’s retellings, she will emphatically state that this was no excuse for locking her phone in a safe away from her. 

Perhaps Veronica Lodge had a small role in the dramatic reunification of her favorite besties. The locks at the Pembrooke had always functioned smoothly, after all. It was an awfully big coincidence that the first time Betty and Jughead were alone together in five years, one of them happened to malfunction, trapping the two and their feelings alone in a room. 

A very convenient coincidence, if you were to ask Veronica. But a coincidence nonetheless.

Seeing her bestie so breathlessly happy warms Veronica, even if her own high school relationship has not been so currently fortunate. She insists on getting Betty alone at the first available convenience, turning off all their phones and pouring out two generous glasses of wine. Betty gleefully spills all the details of their reunion, their first kiss, and more. She’s thrilled for them, genuinely. 

However, after several weeks of increasingly more nauseating attention, it is her who sits them down on the couch, purposefully apart, and tells them point blank that while they are all very happy that the flagship Bughead has been reunited, they are going to have to dig deep and find some human decency, or she will order Cheryl to put them in separate rooms, and rest assured, the locks on those rooms will function perfectly. 

* * *

_ Archie. _

“And uh...then I kissed her.”

It’s definitely reflective of guys night that this is the version of the famed Betty and Jughead reunion that is reported. Archie, Jughead and Reggie sit around a pizza, Call of Duty briefly paused in the background. 

Reggie gives an approving jerk of his head, mouth full of pizza. 

“Tongue?”

Slightly red, Jughead nods. “Yeah.”

“Cool.” 

That’s all that’s allowed to be discussed. The game is unpaused, and Jughead quickly eviscerates both Reggie and Archie. 

  
(Archie also doesn’t miss the way he keeps grinning at his phone. To the point where Archie forcefully grabs it from him.)

“Dude,” he groans. “ _ Guys _ night. No girls allowed.” 

Jughead stares at him incredulously. “I can’t believe  _ Archie Andrews  _ is telling me to forget about girls.” 

“I can’t believe Jughead Jones is so whipped that he checks his phone every 6.5 seconds,” Reggie shoots back. 

Jughead smiles softly, stars in his eyes. “But she’s amazing, isn’t she? I mean like, objectively, really, amazing.” 

Reggie and Archie scoff at the dreamy expression on his face, turning their faces back to the screen. They’ve heard it too much, too often from these two, to have any more time for this soulmate crap. Especially on the sacred holiday that was boys night. 

(It’s somewhere between “I’m going to marry her someday” and “aren’t her eyes beautiful?” before Jughead even notices that Archie has blown him and his whole army up.) 


End file.
